


A Sworn Oath

by SeverinadeStrango



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Loss, Mourning, Severina's July 2019 Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 13:17:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20064649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverinadeStrango/pseuds/SeverinadeStrango
Summary: Sakon had given his word to Lord Mitsunari.  He'd give his life too, if that was what was required of him.





	A Sworn Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam/gifts).

> This was written for Sam, my sister, as a request for the month of July 2019.

Maybe he’d known even before he’d thrust his blade forwards, before not-Sakon had frozen and then tensed and then toppled. Lord HIdeyoshi Lord Hanbei you can’t have fallen this man that stands before me now is a traitor traitor traitor just like Ieyasu. You can’t have fallen. This was not his loyal subordinate this was an impostor, the real Shima Sakon never would have doubted the immortality of Lord Hideyoshi.

And yet that doubt still ate at him, boring a hole into the pit of his stomach that only got bigger with every passing second.

_What if he’s right._

No no no. But then Sakon-but-not-quite-Sakon looked up at him and _smiled,_ and Mitsunari’s blood ran cold. 

You are my light, he said, first thing I saw last thing I will see, and those damned dice were still in his hand and Mitsunari couldn’t feel his sword any longer. On the ground by his feet probably, covered and soaked in the blood of the one that he had cut down in his rage, his grief, his sorrow at the possibility – he still couldn’t fully accept that it could ever happen – of such a loss. 

Mitsunari. It was a dying gasp if anything and he had a smile on his face, reckless, thoughtless, Mitsunari only knew one person like that. Who would literally greet death with open arms, because he seemed incapable of doing anything but to others. 

_“Sakon…?”_

The light had gone. Mitsunari couldn’t breathe. He nearly clawed at his throat, he would have torn his own skin off if he’d had control over his hands but they were, like the rest of him, numb. In that moment he’d lost one-two-three of the people who had held what space was left in his heart. I’ve won this one. I will gladly die if that is what it takes. 

Sinking to his knees, Mitsunari took Sakon’s limp, bloody hand between his own and quietly wept.


End file.
